Happy New Year,Zero
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: It's Akemis and Zero's first New Year alone, and without their families.But at least they have each other.Zero/Akemi


Zero sat in his room, looking out his window. He heard Headmaster Cross and Yuki singing about the New Year and wishing that this year would be better. The newly orphaned hunter sighed to himself and continued to look out. It was the first New Years he would spend without his family, without his younger twin. The lavender eyed boy heard a soft knock at his door.

"What is it, Akemi?" he said, didn't need to look at the door to know that it was his brunette sister. Akemi opened the door and entered, "You should come to the living room. The Headmaster and Yuki are complaining that you aren't there." She told him, folding her arms. Though, Akemi couldn't blame her best friend for wanting to stay in his room. For one, the Headmaster and Yuki were terrible singers and it hurt her ears to sit there and listen. And it was his first New Years alone, at least without his parents and Ichiru. Akemi spent her first solo New Years with the Kiryu's, and it didn't hurt that much since she was with her second family and her closest friends.

Zero chuckled, he looked to the fourteen year old. Akemi cocked an eyebrow at him, "Just come so Yuki can stop complaining. She's been trying to come and get you herself, but I told her that you wanted to be left alone. I think I was too harsh when I said it, she looked as though she was about to cry." Akemi said, placing a hand on her chin as she thought about the earlier 'argument' between the two of them.

"But, I don't want you cooped up here either. It makes me feel even more alone than I already am."

Zero looked away from Akemi momentarily. He stood and walked to Akemi, "Alright. Just don't say that again." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Akemi nodded and walked out with him. They entered the living room just as the Headmaster was doing a strange dance.

"Headmaster, you're making a fool of yourself." Zero said, sweat-dropped. He sighed deeply and sat on the couch, picked up a book, and started reading. Akemi walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and returned to the living room. Akemi then joined him, she looked to him in concern. He looked up and met her eyes.

Zero didn't understand why his sister was acting so strange. He was worried, but he didn't want to dwell on it too much so he brushed it aside. Hoping that it wasn't anything serious.

"Kaname-sama! What are you doing here?" Yuki exclaimed, seeing the vampire in the doorway. Zeros hands clenched at the Purebloods presence. Akemi's eyes hardened to a glare toward the Pureblood, slightly irritated that he was disturbing Zero. The dark brunette vampire looked toward her, Akemi glare didn't falter. He turned to her and smiled arrogantly.

"Hello, Kiryu-chan. Kiryu-kun. Happy New Year." He said, Zero closed his book sharply. A bit louder then he intended, he stood and exited the room. Kaname said something to him as he walked past, Zero's eyes widened then hardened to a death glare. Zero muttered something in reply then walked away.

"Zero!" Yuki called, she was about to go after the silverette when Akemi grabbed her hand, speaking as she did.

"Yuki, leave him alone. He'll be fine." Akemi released her hand, which fell limp to Yuki's side. Yuki looked toward the floor.

"You always say that about Zero. But he never is! Don't you care about him?"Yuki cried, looking toward the brunette. Akemi's eyes darkened, "I've known Zero for eleven years. You claim to know him but you don't, you've only known him for a short time. So don't you dare say that I don't care about him. You don't know anything." Akemi brushed past Yuki and walked out of the room. The Headmaster rubbed his head and sighed. Kaname smirked slightly as he thought.

'Perfect pawn.' He thought.

Zero sat outside, the cold air stabbed his face. He pressed a hand to his tattoo and sighed. He rested his head on his arms and tried to go to sleep, wishing that he wouldn't wake back up. Everything that happened to him seemed like a terrible nightmare, the only thing was that it was one that he could never wake up from. He became tense and alert as he heard footsteps.

"Zero if you stay here then you'll get sick. You should've at least put on a jacket." Zero lifted his head at the voice, instantly meeting Akemi's rose eyes that were filled with halfhearted worry. They then softened to playfulness, "Good grief, brother. I know that you can't stand Purebloods or vampires in general, but you can't give Kuran the satisfaction of seeing you fighting yourself on whether to kill him or remain calm."

Zero stared at her in disbelief, he smiled then. He patted a seat next to him, beckoning her to sit with him. He felt a blanket thrown at his head, he groaned as he pulled it off successfully ruining his kempt hair. Akemi giggled as she sat beside her best friend, watching Zero pull of the warm blanket. He wrapped around the two of them, pulling Akemi closer to him protectively. Akemi leaned against him, and put her head on his shoulder. She faintly heard the wind brushing by them.

"How do you think mother and father are? I mean, do you think they're happy that we're okay?" Akemi asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Zero looked to her, he didn't expect that question from her. He merely shrugged, "They're probably happy that we're alive at least. Even though they would know what would probably become of us. But the fact that we're alive at least would make them happy, even if it was just by a little bit." Zero replied, looking toward the sky. He suddenly began missing his family, he started wondering why their Master didn't claim them. He was their legal guardian after all.

"You really think Yagari would claim us? I mean, I don't doubt that he doesn't care for us. But he's those kinds of hunters that don't really stay in one place for very long." Akemi said, Zero could've sworn that she read his mind. Akemi giggled then, seeming to know what he was thinking at that very moment.

They both fell silent then.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Akemi 'eeped' slightly as Zero and herself heard loud blasts. The night sky was filled with bright fire works that created intricate patterns against the black canvas. Reds, golds, whites, and all other colors exploded in the sky. Akemi gazed up in amazement. She stood then, her eyes were filled with joy.

"Wow! This is amazing, they outdid themselves this year!" she exclaimed. The rose eyed girl felt Zero stand beside her, he looked toward the brightly illuminated sky. Then he looked at Akemi, she looked like a little kid who was seeing fire works for the first time in their life.

"Hey, Zero," Akemi started, causing the said boy to look at her. He felt soft lips against his own, Zero blinked once, twice, then leaned into the kiss. The exploding fire works went unheard in the background, the two broke apart then.

"I-It's for good luck in the New Year. I saw my mother and father do it one year, and um…" Akemi trailed off as she blushed intensely, "Happy New Year, Zero."

Zero smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly again.

"Happy New Year, Akemi." He said, leaning his forehead against her own. They looked back toward the sky again, watching the fire works in each others arms.


End file.
